1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multipurpose racket designed to allow a user to enjoy a variety of ball games, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose racket, which includes opposite surfaces designed to have different properties respectively, thus allowing a user to selectively strike a hard ball or a soft ball. Furthermore, this invention relates to a multi-purpose racket, which allows a user to strike a shuttlecock as well as various kinds of balls and is improved to substitute for a netting used in a conventional racket, so it is not necessary to frequently replace the cut netting with a new one or do away with the racket having such a cut netting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people have increased free time due to economic advances, so leisure time amusements have been developed in order to meet the demand of people to enjoy such a free time. Particularly, there has gradually increased the number of people who enjoy playing tennis and badminton, as representative sports. In addition, new racket sports, such as squash, are continuously created.
A ball and racket are indispensable for the sports, including the tennis, the badminton and the squash. However, such sports equipments are usually expensive. In addition, the netting included in the racket is frequently cut, so a user must frequently purchase and replace the netting, thus being inconvenient for a user, in addition to forcing the user to pay money.
A conventional multi-purpose racket disclosed in Korean Utility Model Appln. No. 92-9180 is as follows. This conventional racket is designed to be used for many purposes. That is, a user can simultaneously enjoy playing tennis and badminton, and catching a ball, with only one racket. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the conventional multi-purpose racket, and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the racket of FIG. 1.
Referring to the drawings, the conventional racket 1 is made of synthetic resin, and has a single structure which is made up of a frame 2, a net plate 4 covered on its surface with a netting 3, a neck 10 and a handle 11. The net plate 4 forming the front face of a striking blade of the racket 1 is bent along its outer circumferential edge to form an inside wall. A plurality of holes 5 are bored through the net plate 4. The circular frame 2 forms an outside wall 6 to form a circular fitting groove 7 between the two walls. A ball catching plate 9 is assembled with the striking blade of the racket 1 to form the rear surface of the racket 1. This plate 9 is covered with a non-woven fabric 8, which is densely provided on its surface with a plurality of hook members in the same manner as the hook piece of a Velcro fastener. This catching plate 9 is provided on its outer circumferential surface with a fitting edge 9xe2x80x2. The fitting edge 9xe2x80x2 engages with the circular fitting groove 7, thus forming the rear surface of the striking blade. The handle 11 is integrated with the neck 10, and has locking holes 12 therein so as to receive locking pins 13xe2x80x2 of a handle cover 13.
The above conventional multi-purpose racket is designed such that it is provided on its one surface with a net-covered striking blade made of synthetic resin in place of using a typical netting, and provided on the other surface with a detachably mounted ball catching plate.
However, the conventional multi-purpose racket has a problem that it has a hard striking blade which is provided with a net on its surface and made of synthetic resin, so it cannot sufficiently absorb shock. This multi-purpose racket has another problem that it has a complicated shape and construction, so its manufacturing cost is undesirably high. This racket has still another problem that its ball catching plate is attached to the striking blade using an additional member, so the weight of the racket is undesirably increased and it is complicated to manufacture the racket.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose racket, which is designed such that its shaft can be separated from the striking blade, and the striking blade of which is formed in such a way as to have several layers of different materials so as to use the striking blade for many purposes, thus allowing a user to strike various kinds of balls, using one racket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose racket, which is reduced in its weight as well as its manufacturing cost.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a multi-purpose racket consisting of a striking blade and a shaft, the striking blade comprising: a hollow substrate consisting of first and second flat sheets and a plurality of partition walls successively arranged between the two flat sheets to form a plurality of cells in the substrate; a hard layer attached to the outer surface of the first sheet of the substrate for allowing a user to strike a ball strongly; a sub-layer attached to the outer surface of the second sheet of the substrate and acting as a cushion; and a soft layer attached to the outer surface of the sub-layer and having a plurality of densely packed hook members over its whole external surface, whereby the racket allows a user to strike various kinds of balls using one racket.
The present invention provides a multi-purpose racket, which is designed to have one surface made of a hard layer and the other surface made of a soft layer, thus allowing a user to strike a ball with either surface of the racket selected according to the kinds of balls, and sufficiently absorbing shock so as to prevent unexpected strong impact from being applied to the user.